


The Demon of The Ravens (Sebastian Michaelis X Reader)

by XxLostInDarknessxX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLostInDarknessxX/pseuds/XxLostInDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a girl dreams of a demon every night? What happens when she falls in love with the dark lurking creature? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm XxLostInDarkness and this is actually my first Black Butler fanfiction I've ever written, this story was first uploaded on Quotev and I hope Y'all enjoy!

     The Prologue

      _As we see a raven fly right above us, we know someone or something is about to fall into the silence.  As we sleep and dream; we do not know what's lurking in the shadow of the night, your dream maybe cursed from the demon that hides within the darkness.  So be careful when you wake, what you're seeing will not be fake; if these demons say "I love you" take my warning; what they say is a lie: trust me, I know...  I fell for a demon that is a Raven._


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

 Chapter 1: The Nightmare Y/N's POV

          _"Shh..."_  A mysterious baritone voice whispered to me.  _"It will be fine my 'love..."_  It crooned while I was trying to back away from it, "S-stay away from me you monster!" I said as I saw its claw-like hand come towards my face, but before it could reach me a bright light shone upon my visage. "(Y/N) Sweetie, wake up."  I hear my mother's sweet voice as she broke me from my nightmare and roused me awake, "Are you still having those 'dreams' sweetie?"  she said in a worried tone.  "Momma, please don't worry about me, let's have fun today!" I said to her with excitement. "Oh sweetie, I have a surprise for you",  she said with a big smile, "What is it, Momma?" I asked with curiosity. "Close your eyes and open your hands" she replied to me.

      I closed my eyes and opened my tiny hands for her, then suddenly I feel something cold touch my hands, I open my big (e/c) eyes to see a beautiful silver rose locket with a little pearl near the rose on the charm. "Mommy it's beautiful!" I said happily. "Happy 9th Birthday my baby," she said giving me a hug.  I wrapped my small frail arms around her.  "(Y/N)! Stop daydreaming and get back to work." My boss, Ms. Clare, said snapping me out of my daydreams, "Yes ma'am" I replied sighing a bit as I walked up to the counter waiting for customers to arrive. I should probably introduce myself: My name is (Y/n)(L/n), I just recently turned (age), I work in a local bookstore that my mother used to work for in London. Unfortunately, my mother passed away from some unknown illness when I turned ten; when Ms. Clare found out the news she instantly took me in, her and my mom were very close, like mother and daughter.  I have (h/l) (h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes, (s/t) skin. "(Y/N)" I heard Ms. Clare say my name, I look up to see her standing near the counter. "You were thinking about (M/N), weren't you?" She said sadly.

     I slowly nodded my head; I heard Ms. Clare sigh, "I know you miss her and so do I.  I don't think she wants her daughter to be upset for the rest of her life.  I think she wants her to be happy and live on, plus I think she wants you to find someone special in your life like your father.   Anyways, you should think about it this way sweetheart; she's with your father now." She said with a smile, I smiled back "Your right Ms. Clare." After I said that she frowned a bit and whacked my head lightly. "How many times have I told you to call me Sarah?"  She said laughing a bit until we hear the bells on the door ring; "Welcome to Clare's books, if you need help with anything feel free to ask."  I said. "Well yes, I am trying to find this book," I heard a man's voice say, I look up to see a handsome raven-haired man, with beautiful red eyes, pale skin and wearing a butler's uniform "Is everything okay miss?" I heard him say "O-oh yes I'm fine." I said smiling a bit "May I ask what book you're looking for sir?" I asked him politely.  "The Raven by E-" He said before I interrupted him "By Edgar Allen Poe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you while your speaking.." I said looking down a bit "It's alright." he said smirking a bit "Oh-uh let me get it down for you." I said smiling as I started to climb the latter on the suspense shelf, "Aha! There it is," I said reaching my right hand out to get the book.

     I reached a little bit too far, the ladder started to tilt and fall over "Ah!" I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for impact which never came, the next thing I know I'm in someone's arms "My lady you should be more careful."  A familiar voice said to me. I look up to see the man that I was getting the book for. "Thank you so much, sir." I said relieved and smiled a bit, "Sebastian! What's been taking you so long to get a damn book?!" I suddenly hear a child-like voice; I look over to see a young boy about fourteen with blue-black hair, deep blue eyes with an eye-patch on the left eye and was wearing a green Earls outfit with a blue bow around his neck. I look up and realized I'm still in Sebastian's arms, I blushed a bit, he started to put me back on my feet. "I'm so sorry, my Lord.  This young lady was trying to reach the book for me and her ladder fell over."  he said to the young boy, "My lady, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the man you've met is my head butler, Sebastian Michaelis," said Ciel; "Nice to meet both of you" I said smiling. "(Y/n) are you okay!?!" I heard Sarah say "Yes ma'am, I'm fine." I said to her, "Good, I heard you scream and I started to panic."  She said squeezing me tightly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry," I said to her upset; "This is the man who caught me." I said to her looking at Sebastian "I see" she said glaring at Sebastian and then looking at the Earl "For our gratitude, you can have the book free of charge" she said to them "Thank you miss."  he said to her.

      "Sebastian, we have work to do",  said Ciel, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, I hope to see you soon." I said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you to my lady" said Sebastian taking my hand and kissing it. As he started to leave he said something that I didn't hear "(Y/n) it's time to start closing shop." Sarah said to me.  

                                                                                                                                                Sebastian's POV            

   "Trust me, my  _love_  we will be seeing each other real soon, _My Dear_."

Readers POV

_"(Y/n)..."_ Said the voice, "Leave me alone!" I yelled at the voice as I started to hear what sounded like heels clicking on the floors and a presence behind me, then arms wrap around my frame and I feel it's hands touch my face and its long nails dragged across my skin.  _"Just give in my love and be mine, even if you say no your already mine,"_   he said spinning me around to see his shadowy figure with fuchsia eyes with long slits and a large smirk on his face. "And I mean _mine_ , _mon amour..."_  his dark deep voice commanded. All I did was cower down and shake in fear in a fetal position. "W-what do you want from me!?!" I cried out; I hear it's heel's click again, I tried to back away from it until my back hit the wall, and then it knelt down to caress my face with the back of its hand.  

 

  _"That's exactly what I want... It's **you** " _It said but this time why does its voice sound so familiar?

 

  Next chapter...  Chapter 2: And So We Meet Again Edited by Ame 


	3. Chapter 2: And So We Meet Again

(Y/n) POV

     I shot up from my nightmare and started to look around in panic; "Good... I'm still here, in my room" I sighed. I got up and started getting ready for the day, I wore a cream floral pattern dress with a corseted back which meant I didn't have to wear the death trap from hell, with cream kitten heels and a flowered headband. I went downstairs (I live on the top floor above the bookstore). "Good morning (Y/n)!" Said Sarah. "Good morning", I said to her smiling, "Went out to get some food for us, I didn't feel like cooking this morning so I got us some strawberry shortcakes since I know it's your favorite", said Sarah, I smiled at her and thanked her for the cake. After I finished my strawberry shortcake, I started to put up some books that were still in crates "(Y/n)" I heard Sarah called for me, "Yes ma'am?" asked; "I need you to pick up some stuff for me from the market for dinner tonight" she said handing me the list of stuff she needed.

     She handed me a little cream pouch of money and sent me on my way, as I got there I saw many people with young children running around their mothers and fathers. I smile thinking about the old days with my mother and father running around the market, with my mum getting a little upset and my father trying not to laugh at my silliness, and my mother's attitude trying to calm me down; I started walking around and looking at the list to see what's the first thing I need to get from the list, the first thing I saw was carrots I look up from my list quickly but not quick enough to stop me from running into someone and them dropping their things; "I am so very sorry" I said bending down to help them get their things, "It's quite alright" I hear a familiar male's voice say to me.

     I look up to see the who the person was, I look up to see the handsome red eyes of Sebastian "O-oh Sebastian, I am so sorry." I said stuttering a bit while helping him "Like I said it quite alright." he said once again; after we got everything, he helped me back up "So, Milady, what are you doing out this fine morning?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "I'm getting some ingredients for what sounds like chicken soup." I said smiling and showed him the list "I see.." he said while I looked down to put the list back in the pouch so I don't lose it "How about you Sebastian, what are you doing out this fine morning?" I asked back to him "I'm out running errands for the young master, which actually one of them was to ask you and your guardian to have dinner with the master." he said looking down at me. "Ooh, that would have to be up to Ms. Sarah." I said to him while we started walking, "Why don't I come with you back to the shop to ask her?" he asked "Okay," I said to him smiling a bit.

                                                                                                                                                        Sebastian's POV

     I smirked inwardly  _"She's going to be mine sooner than I thought,"_ I said to myself

                                                                                                             ~Flashback at the manor after getting back from the shop~

     I hear the bell chime meaning the young master needed me for something; "Right now?" I thought while cutting lamb for the young master's dinner, I finally got to the young lord's study "You called master?" I said. "Yes I did, I have a question for you", he said, "Yes?" I replied he smirked and asked: "That was the girl wasn't it?" I smirked back "Yes, My Lord." I replied "I see." he said "Invite her and The Seer over" but make sure not to act suspiciously." he said to me.

     "Well let me get everything and we will be on our way" (Y/n) said snapping me out of? my thoughts _"Yes... We'll be on our way... You will be mine and I will be your lovely nightmare"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Y'all this a short chapter there will be another chapter here shortly. <3


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantomhive Manor

                                                                              (Y/n) POV

     After we finished getting everything, Sebastian helped me carry the groceries back to the shop. When we finally got to the shop Sebastian pushed the door open; "Thank you, Sebastian." I said smiling. "Ms. Sarah, I'm back!" I yelled. "Welcome back (Y/n)" she said smiling until she looked up at Sebastian, which made me curious about why it looks like she doesn't like him; "May I ask what are you doing here sir?" she asked Sebastian. He put down the rest of the groceries except for his and said: "I ran into Miss (Y/n) at the market and I was also on my way to invite you, ladies, to have dinner at the Phantomhive manor with the young lord" he bowed. She looked at him than me, I looked at her with pleading eyes to go; then hesitated and said "(Y/N) I don't think it's a good idea," She said to me, "Why not?" I asked, "It's not a good day (Y/N), someone needs to close the shop and..." "And what?" as I heard Sebastian say to Ms. Sarah; I looked up at him but his eyes, t-they glowed, t-they weren't his wine red but bright red. I looked away for a second and they were back to normal "It's probably the lighting, yeah, just the lighting.." I thought to myself; "What do you say,  ** _Ms. Clare_**?" I heard Sebastian say "Fine, what time?" I heard Ms. Sarah respond angrily, "What did I miss?" I thought

     "Around 5 o'clock milady," he said to Ms. Sarah, "Okay, we'll be there," she said with an obviously fake smile. I smiled excitedly, "I can't wait!" I thought to myself "Anyway I must be going milady" I heard Sebastian say as I turn around to face him "Alright Sebastian" I said with a closed-eyed smile, "I'll see you at 5 o'clock, milady." he said while kissing my knuckles then turned his way to walk out of the door, and left. "I'm so happy," I thought to myself.

                                                                                Ms. Sarah's POV

    I got out of the storage room after I heard (Y/n) call my name. When I walked out the first person or shall I say demon from the other day walk in with (Y/n), "Welcome back (Y/n)" I said with a smile till I saw who she was with "That vile creature, what the hell is that thing doing here." I thought; "May I ask what you are doing here sir?" I asked looking at "Him". I watched him put down the groceries except for a few bags I assume are his "I ran into Miss (Y/n) at the market and I was also on my way to invite you, ladies, to have dinner at the Phantomhive manor with the young lord." he said with a bow. I saw (Y/n) look at him and me; (Y/n) then looked at me with pleading eyes hoping we can go. I hesitated and said "(Y/N) I don't think it's a good idea" "Why not?" she asked, "It's not a good day (Y/N), someone needs to close the shop and..." I tried to reply before getting interrupted "And what?" I heard him reply smirking as his eyes begin to change to the ugly magenta I remember. "What do you say,  ** _Ms. Clare_** _?"_ I heard him ask me "Fine, what time" I replied angered.

    "Okay, we'll be there" I replied 'smiling', "I can't wait!" I heard (Y/n) say happily. I looked at her and smiled at her happiness, I watched "Sebastian" walk past me with his bags to the exit "You better not have anything up your sleeve _**Raven...**_ " I closed my eyes saying in my head knowing he'll hear my thoughts _"Just wait and see"_ I heard him reply "Bastard" I breathed glaring as he also glared back; "I'll stop you if you do".

                                                        Sebastian's POV

_"You better not have anything up your sleeve **Raven...** " I heard her thoughts say, I laugh to myself a bit "Just wait and see" I responded. As I started walking out "Bastard" I heard her breathe out then she said "I'll stop you if you do" she said as we glared at each other, as I got to the doorway I said "I'll send out a carriage to come get you" I said bowing "I'll see you  **soon**  (Y/n)" I said as I walked out._

                                                              (Y/n) POV

    I look up at the clock that read 3 o'clock, "Ms. Sarah? Is everything okay?" I asked. "Everything is fine and how many times do I have to keep telling you not to call me Ms.!" She said while grabbing the nearest book and bonking me in the head with it. "You've been living with me for so long, you no longer need any formality," she said; she also looks up at the clock then says, "Start closing things down and get ready, you need to be ready before 4. I have to go see someone really quick, I'll be back before then so don't worry." When she walked out the door I changed the sign to closed and went upstairs to get ready. After I got done putting on my outfit I waited for Sarah to get back and I decided to read for a bit; I opened up (Your favorite book), It wasn't until the ending of the first chapter I heard the bells of the door jingle "(Y/n)! The carriage is here time to go!" I heard Sarah yell. I closed the book and started going downstairs "Ready to go?" I nodded my head as we both got in the carriage.

     "It should be about exactly 5 o'clock when we get there" I heard Sarah say, "M-Sarah... You talk like you've been to the Phantomhive Manor, why is that?" "I knew the previous Earl, my husband and I were good friends with the previous head until the day of the fire." She replied as she hung her head low "A fire?" I looked at her "Yes... That is a story for another time" she replied. "(Y/n)" I heard her say "If anything happens to me go to Undertaker or yell for him, he'll find you. Okay?'' I looked at her confused "The creepy mortician?" I said, she laughed a bit at the comment "Yes, the creepy mortician." she said; "He's more than a creepy mortician, I can't explain everything now but you will find out soon enough" she said before we stopped, the next thing I know I see Sebastian open the carriage door "I hope you two had a safe trip." he said putting on a smile and holding out his hand to help us down "We did, thank you for sending out the carriage." I heard Sarah say "What type of butler would I be if I can't do a simple thing for two beautiful ladies." I started to blush after what I heard him say.

     We started to walk up the manors stairs to see Ciel, "Earl Phantomhive _,_  it's a pleasure to be invited for dinner." I said with a smile "Please just call me Ciel, Lady (Y/n)" He said with a slight smile.

     "Sebastian make us some tea." I heard Ciel say. "Yes, My Lord," he replies turning around with his tailcoat swaying. "What a gorgeous manor you have." I looked at him and said "Thank you and follow me." he simply replied.

                                         Sebastian's POV (Before Sarah and (Y/n) arrived)

     I knocked on the Young Master's office door "Come in," he said from the other side, I walked in "Everything is ready, Milord." I smirked "Good, a deal is a deal. My soul will be yours tonight since our contract is now completed; after tonight you can stay in this house or you can leave and let it rot." he said looking out the window "I'll see that this manor is of good use my young Lord," I said as my eyes flashed fuchsia. "Also, Sebastian, I order you not to harm Lady Sarah," Ciel said as he turned around and glared at the demon in front of him "Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said as he bowed.

_Sebastian left the Young Lord in his office to do his work "My Lord... I make no promises that I will not harm The Seer, but remember this... I will no longer be your butler, your pawn, your knight, or your loyal dog_. The chains you have cuffed around me will now break and crumble, I am no longer your Loyal Servant, My Lord..." He said he started to walk down the halls to get everything ready for tonight. 

 


End file.
